Hocus Pocus
by PassionFish
Summary: Set in season four after Willows spell but there is no Riley/Buffy interaction. Another of Willow’s spell goes awry; causing Buffy to have to do a bit of her own magic to sort things out! Complete - but long!


[ evolved 18th March 2003 ]

Hocus Pocus!

By PassionFish

_ A/N Thanks to Marsters' Girl for beta-ing this fiction!_

"Shit Wills...HELP!"  Buffy yelled as she dodged another tentacle - *Where the hell did that...ewww!*  She exclaimed, both in her head and out loud, as Spike lopped of the offending article and the creature roared in pain....

"I don't think so mate!"  Spike growled, hacking the demon's dick off!

"I'm trying!"  Willow insisted, flipping wildly through the book.  Somewhere in her was the perfect spell - the only way they had of defeating them - by turning them on each other......unfortunately, she'd got knocked down at the beginning of the fight and lost her page.

"Come on, come on, come on, com-GOT IT!"  The witch exclaimed happily.

"Get on with it then!"  Spike growled, ducking under a flabby arm.  *These fuckers shouldn't even be near each other...never mind fighting us together.*

Willow sent up a quick prayer that this indeed was the correct spell, then quickly muttered the Latin under her breath.

In classic movie form, a whirl of smoke wove around the two demons, engulfing the vampire and slayer as well.

Willow sighed in relief as the mist began to clear, and outlined in the grey were the silhouettes of the two demons, obviously fighting one another.

Her relief was short lived as the mist cleared completely, revealing Buffy and Spike.

And they were....

"Oh god, Giles is gonna kill me."

----

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry, I'm so sorry..."

Buffy broke away long enough from Spike's lips to try and reassure her friend, "Wills, everything's fine - you got rid of the demons and that's all that matters!"

"But I - "  Willow indicated the site that was Spike' lips locked onto the crook of Buffy's neck from his position behind her, as they continued to slowly make their way to Giles'.

"Willow, you know this has nothing to do with magic!"  Buffy laughed, spinning in his embrace. Spike chuckled before capturing her lips once more.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry, I'm so sorry..."

---

"How could you have been so irresponsible?"  Giles shouted at the witch.

"I don't know!"  Willow whined, wringing her hands together in a self-conscious motion.  "I thought it would make the demons turn against each other....a-and it did!  It just..."

"Just..."  Giles indicated the still kissing Buff and Spike.  Last time had been bad enough with all the moans and sighs, but now he had to watch it as well.

"Okay, lets try and sort this out.  Do you know of a counter curse?"  Giles asked, sitting down at his desk.

"There's not one here, but I may be able to find a general one...I have the books but they're on campus.  I would have taken them there, but you know...them....alone...bed..."  

"Ah."  Giles blushed furiously, averting his eyes from both the witch and the blonde couple.

"Yeah, I don't think Buffy would ever forgive me if they...."  Willow let it hang there, "If she ever forgives me..."  She let out a little sob at which Giles' face softened and Buffy broke away from Spike.

"I'm sure she will... Buffy knows it wasn't done intentionally..."  Giles said soothingly.

"And Buffy isn't mad, honest Wills, I told you, demon gone equal good!"  Buffy put in, smiling.

A tear appeared in Willows' eye at her friends obviousness to the situation.

"Willow, you get home and look for the spell there - I'll see what I can find here - If you could leave a copy of the spell that might help."  Giles suggested.

"Oh, yeah, of course, keep this one.  I know what I'm looking for."  Willow grabbed her bag and looked back at the slayer before she left.  "I'll make it better Buffy, I promise."

----

"For the love of God, would you two cut it out - I can hear you from up here."  Giles called from upstairs, and Buffy held Spike's hand still from where it was undulating under her skirt.

It had been two hours since the witch had left, and in that time Giles had gone through three glasses of whiskey and six pots of tea-not in that order.  The sixth pot of tea, which had come just after the whiskey (prompted by the catching Buffy and Spike in a very compromising position in the kitchen) he had spilt over his shirt, and had just popped upstairs to change it.

"Love?"  Spike breathed against her neck, picking up the pace of his fingers as they slid in and out of her.

"Ye-ye-yeah?" Buffy panted, her hips thrusting against his talented fingers, feeling herself come closer to orgasm.

"Whats...say...we....split....hmm?"  Spike suggested, placing mock vampire bites across her neck.  He curled his fingers inside her searching, knowing he had to get her to agree quickly and before the watcher came down.

Searching, searching, searching...

"Uuughh!"  Buffy cried out as his finger found her G-spot and he began stroking her.  She was so close...so very, very close...

"Well, pet?"

His other hand moved round her body, holding her tightly against his chest as he moved them through the apartment, towards the door.  His fingers slipped between her legs, finding her bundle of nerves and rubbed across it quickly.

Buffy cried out, her whole body going limp in his hold, as the mother of all orgasms slammed through her.

With a grin, Spike pulled his fingers from her body and, grabbing his coat off the hanger, practically flew out of the door.

Giles distended down the stairs, fresh shirt in place.  "I'm glad you've finally - oh dear Lord."  

Giles stared at the empty room and sighed.

"As Buffy would say, 'this is so not good'."

----

Buffy laughed as Spike pulled her onto the four poster bed, looking around her.

"Where the hell did you find this place?"  She asked, moments before his mouth came down on her open one.

"When you burst in on the gem thing."  Spike answered when he broke away to remove his shirt.

His lips moved back to hers but she evaded him, "You didn't kill anyone to get it did you?"

Spike ran a hand through his hair.  "Ugh!  No, okay?  Happy?"  

He reached for her again, but she eluded him, "If its the truth. I can't be here if you-"

Spike cut her off with his lips, kissing her deeply.  A few moments later he broke away to speak, "I bought it.  With some of the shit I found along with the gem."

Spike didn't think anyone could have smiled quite as brightly as her at that moment.  

----

"Willow, ring Xander, we must find her before they..."

"Yeah, okay...I'm on it, bye!"

Giles replaced the phone and grabbed his jacket.  Slipping a stake and cross into the pocket, he quickly exited his apartment.

Willow wouldn't be the only one Buffy would hate after this was all over if they didn't get to her in time.

----

"You did WHAT?"

"Xander please, recriminations later, just help me find her now!"  Willow slammed down the phone and rushed from her room.

She bumped into Tara, who was on her way to see her.  "Willow!  Is everything okay?"

"Hi!  Yeah….No!  A spell I did went wrong and now Buffy and Spike are together again - I think I found the counter-spell, but I need to be close to them to perform it but they're missing, and I have to go find them!"

"Willow, breathe, honey!"  Tara smiled gently at her.  "Why don't we try a locating spell?"

Willow's features relaxed and the two turned back to their room to complete the spell.

---

"Xander, we've got them!  They're near the old high school - remember that big house?  Yeah, there.  Look go find Giles, he should be at Restfield Cemetery by now.  Okay, hurry!  Bye!"

---

His mouth pressed down on hers, forcing her head back against the seat, as his tongue worked wonders in her mouth.  

Buffy mewled in the back of her throat, her legs wrapping around his waist almost uncontrollably, as her hips bounced against his.  

Spike growled again, grinding his erection down between her thighs, his kiss increasing in passion.  Buffy arched upwards once more, thrusting her body against Spike's as he tugged her top down around her waist.  

She gasped for air as his lips slid down her body, writhing beneath him as his mouth covered her nipple, moaning as his tongue and teeth teased her.  

As his hands moved to remove her shirt, his mouth followed, removing any remaining reservations the slayer may have had.

---

"Do you have everything you need?"  Giles asked Willow as they stopped outside the seemingly deserted house.

"Yeah - I just need a couple of seconds."  Willow muttered, double checking the removal spell.

"Shouldn't we go inside and stop them?"  Xander asked.

Everyone just stared at him like he was crazy and continued their preparations, lighting the circle of candles around Willow.

---

"I...uh..yeah..god...SPIKE!"

----

"Oh My GOD!"  Xander screeched, as they heard Buffy scream.  "He's killing her...he must be killing her."  

"Shut up, Xander."  Giles muttered, as Willow began to chant.

----

"Fuck...Buffy...so....hot...tight..uggh..."

"Yeah...there, right there, right there, right there...AAAAHHHHHHHH!!!"

"RRRRGGGGGGWWWWWWWWWWRRRRRRRRR!!!!!!!!!"

---

"It's done."  Willow muttered.

Nobody moved.

"Do you think we should go inside...you know check?"  Willow suggested.

"I-I think that maybe we should leave....you know give Buffy some space, she's bound to be embarrassed."  Tara said, blushing when she found the groups attention was on her.

"Are you mad?!  You think we should just leave her wi-"

"Xander!"  Giles silenced him.  "Tara is right.  Buffy is well equipped to deal with Spike, even without the chip.  She might need some time alone."

"But-"

"Come on!"  Anya grabbed his hand and dragged him from the house.

Giles, Willow, and Tara departed in the opposite direction.

"I hope she's okay."  Willow murmured.

*So do I.*  Giles thought as they continued on.

---

"Mommy..."  Buffy sniffed, wrapping her arms around her mother's waist, as she cried on her for the first time in over five years.

"There, there....everything will be okay..."  Joyce murmured soothingly to her daughter as she stroked her unbound hair.

"Want to tell me what happened?"  Joyce asked after her sobs began to quiet.

Buffy sniffed and sat up, looking anywhere but her mother, as she recounted the basics of what had happened.

Willow's spell went wrong....

....and......

....something had happened between her and Spike.

"I think that maybe someone needs to have a chat with Willow about her use of magic."  Joyce suggested.

"Not disagreeing here."  Buffy muttered wryly.

"Is that what's really bothering you?"

"Yes.....no."  Buffy admitted.

Joyce waited while her daughter collected her thoughts, knowing from experience that she would start when she was ready.

"I think its just....all my relationships with guys have been so crappy and I think maybe being....close to someone just brought it all back up again."

Joyce could practically see her closing up again, she quickly changed her tactics.

"Why don't you stay here tonight?  I changed the sheets on your bed yesterday..."  Joyce added, consolingly.

Buffy smiled through the tears, "Thanks, mom."

--------

_A couple of days later...._

"I'm fine Wills really."  Buffy insisted, putting on her best 'no I'm not mad you fucked with my love life and allowed me a taste of what I can't have again' face.

"If you want to girl-talk we can..."  Willow tried, half-out the door.  Buffy hadn't been the same since the spell.  She refused to talk about it and none of the gang had even seen Spike.

"No!  Go, have fun will Tara - safe, non-magicy fun."  Buffy reasserted.

Willow looked immediately apologetic.  "Buffy I'm so-"

"I'm kidding."  At her look of disbelief, Buffy continued.  "No, really Willow, I'm not mad....go."  She smiled, to take away the bite in her voice.

"If you're sure..."  Willow hesitated.

"I'm sure."

"Okay..."  With a guilty sigh Willow closed the door and walked out.  She was nearly off their floor when...

"FUCK!"

The proceeding sound of glass smashing from behind the bedroom door was what made the witch turn in her tracks and run back to their dorm room.

"Buffy?  Are you okay?"

Silence.

Willow was about to speak again when she heard it.  First quiet, so quiet she thought she'd imagined it, but then as her friends' sobs got louder. Willow couldn't stop the pain rising in her, in sympathy.

"Buffy?"  She tied the doorknob but found it was locked, and she didn't have her key.

A few seconds passed, yet they seemed like an eternity.  

Willow looked around the deserted corridor and then, with an approving nod, dropped her bag on the floor and dropped to a cross-legged, seated, position.  

A small voice inside the witch mentioned that maybe teleportation wasn't the best thing to try when there was no Tara to help and she changed plan

Muttering a few words in Latin, under her breath, her eyes flashed silver and she heard the lock in the door turn.

Grabbing her bag she walked through the now open door.

She stopped, dead in her tracks, and gasped.

On the floor before her and covering Buffy's side of the room, was smashed glass and blood smeared mirror shards.

Her eyes darted around for Buffy, but she came up empty.  There was a bang in front of her, and she jumped.  

The window slammed shut against the blinds.

***

Buffy tumbled to the ground, only her slayer senses making her tuck and roll as she reached the grass below.  She stood dazed, her eyes glassy with tears.  Her face was streaked with mud from her fall, and her usually immaculate blond hair was tangled and messed.

Cuts adorned her hands, although the smaller gashes were quickly healing.  Just as well really, since half of Sunnydale's demon population was sure to have picked up on the scent by now.

She picked herself up and ran out into the night, not knowing where she was going, just knowing that she had to go.

***

Willow's' gaze shot to the bed, as an apparition she hadn't noticed vanished with purple smoke.  She darted forward and snatched the magic book on the bed, staring aghast at the open page, not knowing what to expect.

A frown crossed her face as she recognized the spell, *But why would Buffy need...* "...a true destiny spell?"

The phone rang.

Snapped from her daze, she moved to pick it up.  It was Giles.  She told the harried watcher what had happened, and he'd left to come over, without even returning the phone to its base.

***

Spike stared blankly at the 'drama' unraveling on the television screen before him.  It was night already, so really, by rights, he should be out.

*By rights, I should be hunting, not sucking bags.*  He thought bitterly, casting a glare the fridges way.

Three days.

It had been three days since he'd seen the slayer, last.  That time in the cemetery.

He hadn't said anything, but she'd known that something inside him had changed.  It was as if suddenly she was able to read him, the way he had always been able to read her.  Like a bloody book.  It was like Red's spell had knocked down all his defenses.  And what good had it done him?  Fuck all.

"Fuck."  He growled deep in his throat, the sound feral and predatory.  Inhuman....the way he was.

"Good fucking job too."  He muttered, before he could let himself get pulled down that brooding lane again.

"We're going out."  He declared to the crypt and grabbing his leather jacket, he slammed the crypt door shut behind him.

***

"Is there anyway you can show us what she saw?"  Giles eventually asked, after a full three minutes of shocked silence.

"Um..."  Willow looked to Tara for help.  The other witch nodded and got the necessary book from the shelf.

Giles went to sit on the bed but Tara's voice stopped him, "No!  Don't sit there.  The bed can't be touched."  She blushed as she realized her sharp tone.  "I-I-I mean, the energy mustn't be disrupted in any way."

Giles nodded blindly, and instead sat on Willow's bed, dazed.

---

"Nunc Vitae."  (Now live) Willow and Tara muttered in unison, then both dropped from their trance and watched the drama unfold.

They all gasped as Buffy materialized on the bed, weeping.  They watched as she suddenly got up and crossed through them to the bookshelf, selecting a book she returned and flipped through it until she found the right page.

*I wonder how she knew.*  Willow thought absently, then silently gasped, as did her companions, when Buffy began to chant and rock back and forth.

Suddenly she stopped and stared in front of her, gasping herself at the small ten-inch apparition in front of her, suspended in the air, half a meter from the bed.

They all watched in growing shock as the play began.

They saw Buffy and Spike in the alleyway behind the Bronze, three years ago.

Then, in the daylight, they watched as Spike pushed her against a metal pole, staring at her neck, but not making a move to bite her.

The pleasure on both vampire and slayer's face was seen by all as they watched Buffy spar with him, one night on a particularly uneventful patrol.

The day they were 'engaged' played before them.  They all watched, sadness etched on all four's faces as they viewed the slayer's happiness that day.

They saw Spike pleasuring Buffy in the kitchen, when Giles had been engrossed in the latest demonic book, none-the-wiser.  

Then, that fateful spell-casting night played before them.  Willow and Tara blushed, but didn't look away, unlike Giles who turned his head self-consciously.

Willow's gasp at the scene in the cemetery caused Giles' eyes to shoot up only to drop them to his knees, his face scarlet at what he saw.

Then the apparition changed, split into two and Willow hissed Giles' name, forcing him to look.

On one side they saw an un-aged Buffy, alone, fighting a faceless vampire.  No witty repartee coming from her lips, no friends by her side.  Just her.  In the background six distinct graves could be seen.  They watched in horror as this unknown vamp took their slayer down.  

A sharp cry was released from Buffy's lips as she watched her own throat being torn out.

Then that side disappeared and the second side took charge.

They all watched as Buffy and Spike sat together at the beach.  As one they moved, gently kissing.  The viewers gasped at the almost palpable tenderness between the two.  Then the scene changed, it fast-forwarded through time.  A forty-something Willow giggled with Tara, as a seemingly unchanged Buffy speedily staked the vampire they'd just seen kill her moments before.

Then, the scene changed again - they were at the beach-Spike and Buffy.  The group watched as Spike spun Buffy around and around.  The sun peaked over the horizon and Spike hissed.  Buffy grabbed him, and ran with superhuman speed back to the car.  They watched as a bloodthirsty Spike sank his fangs into her neck.

Giles' hands clenched into fists, and his eyes flashed fury, *She trusted you.*

But then, contrary to the beliefs of all who watched it, Spike removed his fangs and licked the wound clean.  He smiled at Buffy, kissing her very-much-still-alive lips.

The apparition faded, not before the blonde duo's words reached the others.

"I love you."

Willow, Tara and Giles jumped as Buffy screamed out an obscenity, and the image left as well.

They watched as the slayer trashed her side of the room, all glass objects destroyed as she muttered questions to God.

Then as they heard Willow's voice outside, the entire scene faded away.

"Good Lord."  Giles spoke quietly.

"Poor Buffy."  The three spoke in unison, staring at where her crying figure had been.

***

"OK THEN!  SHOW ME MY FUCKING DESTINY!"  Buffy screamed at the calm ocean.  She picked up a large rock and hurled it into the water, creating a mini wave.

"TELL ME, SHOW ME, BRING HIM TO ME 'COZ I'M SICK OF WORKING FOR YOU BASTARDS.  WHO THE FUCK DO YOU THINK YOU ARE? HUH?"  She held her hands out, "WHO THE FUCK DO YOU THINK YOU ARE, TO PLAY WITH ME LIKE THIS?"

She ran a little further into the beach, "SHOW ME THEN, YOU WANNA HAPPY ENDING?"

"Bring him to me."  She whispered, somewhat deflated by the silence and sank to the sand in tears.

---

Spike heard her before he saw her.  He was surrounded by Jack Daniels bottles, only a few drained, ready to get completely sloshed in his misery.

But she was here.

He listened in interest to her words, wondering who she was talking to....and about.

Various courses of action filtered through his mind,but all left him as he watched her flop to the ground, crying.

Cursing her, Dru, and himself, that he felt the way he did, and then Angel just for the hell of it he stealthily made his way down to the weeping girl.

When she didn't seem to acknowledge him he sat next to her, suddenly unsure if he should comfort her.  Did he dare to try?  Would she let him?  He wasn't sure if he could take another rejection.

But, to his great astonishment and delight, she turned and climbed on to his lap, her arms wrapped around him as she cried.

"Sshh pet, don't cry....it'll be okay, love..."  He murmured, as he stroked her hair.

They sat in silence for what seemed like eternity.  The only sound was that of the waves crashing against the shore, and the distant cry of a lone remaining sea gull off in the distance.

"Stupid fucking spell..."  Buffy muttered minutes later as she sniffed.

"What spell?"  Spike asked gently.

"I did, uh, I did a true destiny spell."  She laughed humorlessly, "Stupid vampire, why couldn't you just go like the others?"

It was a rhetorical question, he knew, but he couldn't help his question.

"You want me to go?"

"More than anything else in the world."

He felt like he'd just been torn in two.  "What?"  Spike whispered.

"I'm lying dumb ass."  Buffy punctuated her words with a chaste kiss to his neck.

"Buffy, don't..."  He stiffened under her lips.

"You know what this spell showed me?"  She asked, laughing again.  She spoke as though he wasn't actually there.  "Some of my past and my future.  My 'destiny'."

"Guess what!  It spilt in two, you or not you."  She paused, still not looking at him.  "In one of them my family was alive and I was happy, and in the other everyone was dead and then I died.  I mean how suck ass is that?  The powers that- fucking- be are telling me the best way is actually to follow my heart."

"I wonder if that's even in the stupid slayer's handbook.  Probably not.  I wonder if Faith got a handbook, huh, wouldn't that just be the cherry on top of the crappy cake?"   She babbled, calm, now she'd gotten it all off her chest.

Spike on the other-hand was less than calm, "Buffy, what are you saying?"

"Oh, this handbook, I think its like a manual for sl..."  She removed her head from his shoulder and looked at him.

"Not the bloody handbook!"  Spike snapped, his apprehension getting the better of him.

"Oh.  OH!"  Her eyes went wide, as if she'd only just realized what she said.  "Spike, I um......"  She paused looking for an excuse, "Oh, fuck it!"  She growled then pressed her lips to his.

Spike cupped his hand around her face, tenderly deepening the kiss, wanting it to be so much more than a kiss especially if it was going to be the last time...

She eventually pulled back, panting and stared into his blue eyes that shone with arousal.  A fluttering rose around her heart, and she felt it accelerate as she admitted to what she'd longed for, for weeks.

"I love you, Spike."  She spoke softly before gently kissing his open lips again.

***

"Should we try to find her?"  Willow asked Giles, who was still sitting on the bed in shock.  "I doubt it would be hard."

"Ummmm, no.  I think it would be wise to let her to herself."  The watcher nodded to himself.  "Tomorrow, maybe, if she hasn't come home we'll bother Joyce, not before though."

"Okay, Giles."

***

Her lips gently caressed his in small shallow kisses, before working their way down his neck, sucking his earlobe into her mouth.

"Oh, Buffy, I love you, too."  Spike sighed, clasping her possessively to him. *Never gonna let you go.......never again....mine.....mine....*

They rolled further on to the sand.

***

"SSSSSPPPPPPPPPIIIIIIIIIKKKKKKKKEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!" 

"BBBBBUUUUUUUFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFYYYYYYYYY!!!!!!!!!"

They wailed their pleasure to the night, as the ocean crashed against the sky in response, and the powers themselves stopped to marvel at the intensity of their union.  

***

Willow snuggled down, nuzzling her face into Tara's neck as she sighed contentedly.  While she was sad for her friend, she was happy that she'd found love.

She looked around Tara's private dorm and smiled when she saw the amount of her 'stuff' that was in there.  

"Sleep tight, sweetie."  Tara mumbled, and Willow pressed a kiss to her cheek before closing her eyes and falling asleep herself.

***

Buffy and Spike practically fell through Buffy's dorm room door as she unlocked it, never ceasing their kiss.  Spike walked her backwards into the room, shutting the door behind them.

He pushed her down on to the bed, lying over her, his weight on one arm.  His other arm trailed down her body, grabbing her wrists and pulling them above her head.

Clothes were shed with haste, as the vampire returned so that he lay on top of the slayer, once more capturing her hands above her head.  Buffy arched her entire body towards his, and he growled deep within his throat.

"Mine!"  He growled possessively at her, his eyes locking on hers as he entered her quickly.

She could have said nothing.  She could have smiled sexily up at him, or sweetly or happily.  She could have just kissed him.

She could have...

"Eternally."  

***

They must have only slept for a couple of hours the night before.  However, their preternatural bodies didn't demand much more from them, so they were saved the mortal draw-back of a killer lack-of-sleep-induced headache.

They had both woken around seven, and had been sharing languid kisses ever since; their bodies amazingly tired, though aching for more at the same time. 

Sharp and annoying, the alarm clock invaded their euphoric peace.  Buffy groaned and reached over her vampire to switch the bleeping sound off; Spike using the opportunity presented to softly kiss along the slayer's collar bone and down towards her breast.

Buffy's groan of annoyance turned to a moan of pleasure, but before she was lost to the world of Spike she pushed him away slightly.

"I need to shower."  She declared, making to move off the bed.

"You smell great to me."  Spike countered, grabbing her back; nuzzling her neck affectionately.

"Come with me?"  Buffy cajoled, rubbing against him suggestively.

Before she could blink Spike was out of the bed, Buffy in his arms.  She quickly stopped them before he could open the door.

"Woah, Billy.  Clothes first.  This is a shared dorm."  

Buffy was placed down and within seconds wearing her silk dressing gown.  As she reached for a towel Spike slid on his jeans.  She barely had time to grab her toiletry bag before he pulled her away.

She was able to maneuver him towards the one private stall, a little way down the hall, and with a grateful sigh, stepped under the hot spray.

Spike wasn't far behind.

***

Willow opened her dorm room carefully, checked that Buffy wasn't wildly indecent and upon finding her absent ushered the blonde witch in behind her.

"D-do you think Buffy came back last night?"  Tara asked, indicating the rumbled bedsheets on the right-hand bed as she sat down upon the left.

Willow moved to behind her bed and opened the blinds allowing sunlight to stream into half the room.

"I-"

The redhead was cut short as the dorm room door burst open, heralding the arrival of a passionately engaged Buffy and Spike.

"Mmm, I..."  Buffy giggled as she broke from Spike's lips and turned in the doorway, stopping dead.

Both witch's stared at them in shock, as Buffy and Spike became acutely aware that they were only half dressed and partially wet still.

Spike was the first to recover his aplomb; "Maybe one of you can close the blinds before I spontaneously combust?"

Willow reached back across and closed them, once more shrouding the room in darkness.

"Thanks."  Spike flicked on the main light and pushed both himself and Buffy into the room before shutting the door.

"Wills..."

"Buffy, we were really worried last night.  You just left and when I came in all the stuff was smashed.  And you know; mirror - seven years bad luck."

"If I manage to make seven years it will be a blessing."  Buffy said wryly.  "I'm sorry if I scared you, I was just a little upset."

Willow looked up at the vampire then back at the slayer; "You okay, now?"  She asked quietly.

Buffy smiled slow and secretively, "Very okay."

The Wicca returned the smile before grabbing her bag back off the chair, "Okay, well, we were on our way out..."

Buffy nodded and moved both her and Spike from the door, as the two witches turned to leave, "I'll see you later?"

"Yeah..."  Willow looked up to see if Spike was looking at her, and upon seeing he wasn't mouthed to the slayer; ^I WANT DETAILS^

Buffy blushed and giggled a little, and the witches left.

-------

Willow grinned to Tara as she pulled her into the blonde's room.

"What are you smiling at?"  Tara asked, pressing a kiss to her lover's lips.

"Just thinking we could have a little 'Hocus Pocus' of our own..."  As she spoke the words, candles around the room lit up, and the door behind her shut.

Tara smiled seductively at her, as Willow pulled her mouth to hers.

Maybe magic wasn't so bad after all......

The End

R-R-Review me!

Return to Fanfiction

Rate a fiction


End file.
